I'm With You
by BigTimeGaga
Summary: Carlos is living in foster care after his parents died in a car accident when he meets James, the town's bad boy, rumored gang leader, who is incredibly sweet to him. He later meets Kendall, the preppy school boy who's super popular and really cute. Which one will he fall for when all is revealed? Carlos centered fic. Dedicated to Rhett9
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you got an e-mail about this, my bad, I posted it without making an author's note or anything and that was just dumb of me. Anyway, this is my new story. As I finish stories, I'm going to be rolling out new ones or at least trying since I'm now a college freshman. I have been having so much fun, it's great being free but sometimes I wish I had all the easy work in high school but I know when I graduate college, I'm going to be so proud. LOL, this is not about to be all about my life. I'm going to end it here so you can read this new story. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Carlos POV

My body is still numb with the pain of losing my parents. It had been about two months since they left me. There was a funeral and they were buried already but I just couldn't...I can't explain it. It's like they aren't gone but then again they are. I can still feel them with me though.

My mom there when I go to sleep, telling me that everything will be okay.

My dad there to tell me that I'm strong and can make it through this.

I think the worst part of it all was the fact that when they left there was no one to take care of me so the government stepped in and sent me to this foster care. I thought when I got here that people would be nice and treat me as if I was part of the family but all that changed when they found out about me.

Some of them, the older ones, treated me like dirt. We were all in the same grade but I think some of them were held back because of something their parents did. Either way, I was stuck with them and I was never a fighter so I never hit any of them back. I would spend most of my time in my room, crying. I wish I had my old life back.

Another thing was that I had to leave my old school because it was no longer in my district or whatever they told me. I was forced to go to this school that was in the area. My first day there was like everyday of my life since my parents died, hell. I was pushed and shoved because I didn't know where I was going. I was teased because of my height and made fun of because I would easily cry. I had so much going on in my life that my strength to hold on to the tears was gone.

Everytime someone hurt my feelings they would know it and they didn't seem to care. The only person that seemed to care was my teacher Mrs. Wainwright but other than that there was no one. My foster parents spent most of their time with the younger kids and since I just peaked the age of the older kids the government wouldn't be coming in to check on me like they did the younger ones.

The worst part was...oh, who am I kidding?, everything was worst. I just wanted my old life back. I wish that drunk driver didn't decide to get in their car and most of all I wish my parents didn't die. They kind of fall around the same concept but that's all that seemed to be on my mind. The fact that my parents were gone is something I don't think I'll ever get use to.

All I think about is their smiling faces as I walk in the house or how they are wishing me a good day as I walked out the door, something I was doing now. We all had to walk to school. They walked together while I stayed a distance away. They told me that if people saw me walking with them they would lose their popularity. It was fine. Since I was a distance away they wouldn't see me cry. It didn't matter anyway because when I did cry in front of them they would ignore me.

But I still had to keep up with them because I didn't know where I was going. I had only walked with them a few times and I hadn't remembered the path yet. They walked across the street and just before I stepped off of the curb a truck came past. I jumped back so I wouldn't get hit as the truck horn sounded.

"Watch it kid!" He yelled at me as I fell to the ground. He drove off and once he was gone I realized that I had lost the other kids.

I suddenly felt fear and anxiety wash over my body. I had never been around this area before and I had no idea of which way to go. I stood up brushed off my clothes before making my way across the street. I wondered if they would know if I was gone but then again none of them even looked back to see if I was still there when I was with them.

I felt myself about to cry again as I walked in the direction in which we were going. I decided to make a turn and found myself on another unrecognizable street. I just continued on walking past everyone, looking for any sign that said where the school was. When I walked past a guy, he was sitting on the ground and looked like a hobo. I closed my eyes and looked away from him when he glared at me. I reached up and wiped my tears before hearing the roaring of an engine coming down the street I was on. I turned to see that it was a white Lamborghini. It was a pretty nice car. My eyes widened when I noticed the car was coming to a stop in front of me. My body froze as the guy wounded down the window.

"Hey, don't I know you?" He asked me. I shook my head 'no'.

"Come here." He told me. I took small steps towards his car door as my heart raced. What did he want from me?

"I do know you. You're the new kid that goes to the high school up here, aren't you?"

"I-I don't know. I'm kind of lost." I told him.

"Speak up, I can't hear you."

"I don't know, I'm lost." I repeated, louder and more clearer.

"Well, get in. I'll take you there since I'm headed there now." He told me.

I didn't know what to do. I was told to never talk to strangers and to never ever get in their car but I was lost and he said he was headed there. I could always jump out if he creeps me out. I doubt I would be able to if he went fast. I sighed and made my way to the passenger side, watching for any cars. I reached to open the door and instead of it swinging out like I thought it would, it moved vertically in the air. I gasped because this was something I've only seen in movies.

"Never seen a scissor door before?" He asked me.

"N-no not really."

"Well, get in." I got in and reached for the door to close it but he told me not to. He pressed a button and the door closed by itself. I looked around the car in awe. This car was pretty amazing.

"I got this baby custom-made just for me." He told me before he revved the engine. He began to drive down the road again and it seemed like he was picking up speed really quickly.

"The name is James. James Diamond." He told me in a sort of James Bond voice.

"C-Carlos." I said, still feeling a little nervous since I didn't know where we were going. My eyes trailed around the interior of the car and I noticed that there was his signature on the steering wheel. It was signed 'James' with a picture of a diamond. He turned corner after corner before I saw what looked like was the school.

"Is this it?" He asked and I nodded once we got closer.

We drove through the parking lot in the front and I could see that everyone was outside standing by their car, talking. A lot of kids had cars and James seemed to park right in the middle of them. After the car came to a stop he shut it off and put the keys in his pocket. I didn't know if the doors were going to open by themselves or if I had to do it so I just waited. He reached up above him and grabbed a pair of shades from the sun visor. He put them on and looked at me before he took them off again.

"Were you crying?" He asked me. I nodded my head while wiping my face. I wasn't really ashamed that he found out I was crying because a lot of people have already asked me that question.

"Here." He said as he handed me his shades.

"No, I can't take those." I said, pushing them back in his direction.

"Take them. You won't be seen getting out of this car like that. Put them on and make yourself look cool because people are already looking at us." He told me.

I turned to see that people were actually looking like they were waiting for the doors to open. They couldn't see us though because the windows were tinted. I slowly took the shades from him before putting them on. James reached towards me and fixed the shades on my face before he seemed to brush lint or something off of my shoulder.

He looked me over before reaching into the glove compartment. He pulled out another pair of shades and put them on. He pressed the button and the doors opened up. I waited until he moved before I moved to get out of the car. Everyone was staring at us and I looked over to see the kids that are in the foster home with me. They were laughing and walking but stopped when they saw me.

Most of their jaws dropped while the others just had a shocked look on their faces. I turned and looked at James and he motioned for me to follow him. I walked around the car and he threw his arm around me as we walked towards the school.

"If people don't know who you are now, they'll definitely will be asking around. Your welcome." He told me.

"Um, thank you?"

"Oh, you're very welcome." He said, smiling at me.

"I have to go, I'll talk to you later." He said once we rounded a corner in the school. I reached for the shades to take them off and hand them to him but he held his hand up, stopping all of my movements.

"Keep them." He said before turning and walking away.

I took them off and looked at them in my hands. They were mirrored aviators. I smiled at myself in them. One of my first real smiles since everything happened. This day has changed from the usual and I had a feeling that it would get better. It wasn't a feeling...more like a hope, a wish. I folded the shades and put them in the front of my shirt before heading to my locker. When I reached it, I went into my bag and pulled out a piece of paper that had my locker number written on it. I put in the combination a few times before I got it right. Once I had it open, it was slammed shut. I gasped and jumped back, only to come face to face with the kids from the foster care. The first one to speak was Tom, he looked nice but he was just as mean as the rest of them.

"How do you know James Diamond?"

"Yeah, since when did you two become friends?" Bridget asked, she and John were in a relationship even though John was sort of her 'brother'. They weren't related so it wasn't considered incest but it was still weird. Speaking of John-

"Cool shades, mind if I have them." He said before he took them from my shirt.

"Stop! I have to give those back to him." I told him. He scoffed and tossed the shades. I quickly moved to catch them but another girl from the foster care grabbed them, since she was taller than me.

"You get them back when you agree to tell James that I want a date with him." Everyone sighed and she glared at them before bringing her attention back to me.

"Deal?"

"I-I'll try bu-"

"Don't try just do it!" She yelled, pushing me into the locker. I tried not to show any pain as she tossed the shades back at me. Everyone walked away from me except for Michael. Before I could put the shades back in my shirt he took them from me again.

"Don't think just because you hang out with James, you're better than us and don't tell him were related, we don't know him and you don't know us. Got it." I nodded my head, just wanting the shades back.

"Fucking fag." He said, pushing me into the locker hard. He tossed the shades to me before catching up with the rest of them. I couldn't help but cry as I slid down the side of the lockers. I sat there for a moment before I collected myself and opened my locker to get my things. I jumped at the sound of the bell ringing, signalling that I was late. I hurried up and closed my locker and ran to class.

* * *

I opened the door to Mrs. Wainwright's class and she turned away from the board, looking directly at me.

"Mr. Garcia, you know what happens when you show up late." She told me. I sighed and nodded my head. Lunch Detention. I didn't mind though, it's a change from sitting by myself. I took the seat in the front by the door and began my work and take notes. I worked by myself as everyone began to talk after Mrs. Wainwright assigned the classwork.

Once class was over, I got up and headed to my next class. I had to walk along the lockers because if I didn't everyone would push me around because of my size. Some of them would bump me just because they wanted to. I really wished I was at my old school. They were really nicer and I had friends there. The only people who've been nice to me is James and Mrs. Wainwright.

Everyone else either didn't care or were mean. I got to my next class and it was a repeat of English class. I would sit there and take notes while doing my work by myself before heading to my next class. I guess showing up here with James didn't change anything. I walked into my next class and everyone looked at me before looking at the teacher. When I did the same, I saw it was the gym coach. He must be substituting for the Science teacher. I sighed when he smiled at me. It didn't sit right with me.

"How about we go to the gym for some dodgeball?" My eyes widened as the class cheered and ran past me, heading to the gym.

"Sounds like fun right." Mr. Rocque asked me as he placed his hand on my shoulder with more force than necessary.

I shook my head and he shrugged, nudging me out of the class. I followed everyone to the gym as my heart raced. I already knew what was going to happen. Most of the people in the class already didn't like me because the first day here, I answered a question right and the teacher basically called everyone stupid. I was the last one to walk in and the doors slammed behind me, making me jump. I walked past everyone and sat on the bleachers away from them.

When Mr. Rocque walked in, I sighed, knowing that he set this up. He split everyone into two teams before handing the balls to everyone. I sat my things down and took the shades out of my shirt before I walked up to him.

"Do I have to play?" I asked him and he nodded.

Everyone sat the balls in a line in the middle of the gym as I stood in the back. Everyone got ready as Mr. Rocque told us the rules and when he blew the whistle, I backed up as everyone ran forward. Someone threw the ball at me and I ducked. I looked at Mr. Rocque and he just looked away. He said to aim for the chest but that ball was aimed for my head.

I heard the slamming of the gym doors and I looked to see it was James. He was heading to Mr. Rocque to give him that yellow slip in his hand which was probably a yellow slip. Once he took it, I felt someone push me forward. I gasped as a ball hit me in my head, the force causing me to fall to the ground. I felt a hand on my arm a few moments later and when I looked up it was James, kneeling in front of me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

Before I could say anything, he put his hand on the side of my head. My head was throbbing in pain as he moved it to the side. He stood up, taking off his leather jacket, letting it hit the ground in front of me. I watched him as he picked up the ball that hit me. The game stopped when I got hit so everyone was just looking.

James walked up to the guy that threw the ball at me and he was still smiling at his friends before he turned to James. I gasped when James threw the ball with all of his force, hitting the guy right in the face. He collapsed on the floor as James walked back over to me. He shrieked when he realized his nose was bleeding. I turned around when James walked past me to the guy who pushed me. He grabbed him by his collar and slammed him against the wall and mumbled somethings to him before he let him go. The guy nodded his head as he stared at James with nothing but fear in his eyes. James walked back over to me and helped me up off the ground.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He said as we walked to the bleachers. The boy James threw the ball at was rushed to the nurse by his friends and the game continued. I sat next to my stuff and James sat in front of me.

"Does my face look okay?"

"A little red but still gorgeous." My eyes widened in shock at his words.

"I- um, t-thank you." I said, blushing.

"Now your face is really red." He said, smiling. I sat there and silently blushed, trying to force myself not to but he was just smiling at me.

"You look really cute sitting here blushing." I covered my face and he laughed.

"Diamond! Garcia! Game's restarting, stop your slacking and get on the floor."

"Fuck off, Gustavo."

"It's Mr. Rocque." He told James before he blew his whistle. James ignored him and turned back to me. I looked down at his shoes as he looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter."

"It does. Tell me."

"It's stupid." James took my hand, getting my attention.

"Tell me."

"I-I just don't like hearing curse words. Well, not a lot." I admitted.

I expected him to tell me off or something but he nodded his head and said, "I promise to try and limit my cursing in front of you."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I do because I feel like we're going to be around each other at around 8 o'clock Friday night."

"Huh? Why would you see me then?"

"You are way too cute, you know that?" I blushed at his compliment and tried to hide it, only to fail.

"I was asking you out on a date." My eyes widened in shock and I could feel the blush running to my cheeks.

"H-How did you know I w-was g-gay?" I asked him, wondering if it was obvious.

"I didn't, at first, but you seem to just blush when I flirt with you so it was sort of a guess. So is that a yes?" I suddenly realized what Sally told me and I looked back down at the ground as tears came to my eyes. James moved closer and lifted my head just as a tear slipped out.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, it's just...there's this girl and she told me to ask you to go out with her."

"No, I want to go out with you."

"B-But she's going to be mad at me if I say yes." I said, wiping my face.

"Then let her be mad, she'll get over it."

"No, sh-she's going to hurt me."

"I'll tell her that I'm not interested and if anything happens, call me." He said, handing me a piece of paper that he wrote his number on.

"But I don't have a cell phone."

"Just call me from the house phone."

"Okay." I said, taking the paper and putting it in my pocket.

"So, you never answered my question. Will you go on a date with me?" I nodded my head as blush came to my cheeks right before the bell rang.

* * *

**A/N: The summary says James is incredibly sweet. This is just the beginning, just wait until you read more. I have a feeling all of you are going to love it and the love triangle that's going to happen and just ugh, I need to stop before I spoil the whole thing lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! I'm updating again because I'm bored and I have writers block so yeah. I'm going to warn you now, there's some sweet moments that you're going to have to go to the dentist. I'm sorry that was a bad joke...I'll let you read now. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"I still can't believe you got lunch detention, you rebel." James said, making me laugh.

"I didn't do it on purpose. I was late to class." I told him as we walked out of the Mrs. Wainwright's room.

James stayed with me and kept me company while I ate my lunch. I offered him some of my food but he didn't want any. Mrs. Wainwright told me that she only gave me lunch detention to scare the class. I told her that I didn't mind, since I didn't have anywhere to sit in the cafeteria. James politely announced that that wasn't going to be happening again, which was nice. My last few classes were nothing but me taking notes and doing the classwork.

As I walked out of my last class of the day, I headed towards my locker. I quickly grabbed my things before heading out the front door. My eyes widened when I saw the kids from the foster care already a distance away. I knew if I ran after them, I would just end up lost again. I felt a hand on my back and I almost jumped out of my shoes. I turned around to see it was James. I let out a sigh of relief as he chuckled.

"Didn't mean to scare you like that?" He said before his smile dropped. "What's wrong?"

"They left me again."

"Who?"

"The rest of the kids at the foster care."

"Foster care?" I nodded my head and waited for him to make fun of me like everyone else but once again, James proved to me that he wasn't like everyone else.

"Fuck them, I'll give you a ride home." He said before he grabbed my hand. A few people watched us as we walked to his car. He pressed something on his keys and the doors opened. I climbed in and couldn't help but smile. He closed the doors and started the car.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to the girl who told you to ask me out but from what I've gathered, she lives with you." I nodded my head while looking down.

"So, I'll just talk to her once I drop you off." I nodded my head once again as we pulled out of the parking lot. We drove to the spot where he picked me up and I told him the rest of the way. I was surprised that I remembered it so well.

As we drove down the street of the foster care, I recognized a small group to be the other kids. They walked across the crossing walk, in front of the car before James drove forward and turned to the right, stopping. When the doors opened they all looked at me as I got out. I turned around to see James getting out as well. I tried not to show how scared I was but I was terrified. I had no idea how Sally would react. James walked around his car as I stepped away from the closing doors.

"Sally." James said, getting her attention.

She flipped her hair and smiled at him before she said, "Yes?"

"I can't go out with you." Her smile dropped after he said that and she was about to ask him why but he cut her off.

"I have other plans." She seemed to get a little hope back when he said that.

"Well, maybe we can schedule something after your plans."

"I'd rather not." All the hope she had was now gone.

"W-Why?"

"Because you're kind of a slut." She gasped at that and looked at Michael.

"What the fuck did you say to her?" Michael said, stepping up to James. James chuckled as Michael glared at him and I took a step back.

"I said that she's kind of- No, I mean, she's a fucking slut." Michael took a step forward and James stood his ground.

"Don't start something you can't finish. Tell him Tom." James said, making my eyes widened.

How did they know each other?

Tom's eyes widened in shock and I think fear before he stepped forward. "Come on, Michael. Don't do this." He said, putting a hand on Michael's arm.

"Why the fuck should I be scared of him?" Michael asked Tom, who then whispered something in his ear. Michael looked a little scared as he took a step back. Sally scoffed and turned around heading into the house. Bridget and John followed her as Tom pulled Michael into the house.

"W-Why'd he- I never saw him look like that." I said as I turned to James.

"Tom probably told him that I can kick his ass."

"How do you know Tom?"

"We have the same class. Now is that it for twenty questions?" James asked, chuckling. I nodded my head as he stepped closer to me.

"Don't forget to call me."

"I won't." He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead, making me smile.

"Take care." I nodded my head as he climbed back into his car, speeding off. I walked into the house, closing the door behind me. I gasped when a hand came across my face.

"He can't go out with me because he's with you!" Sally yelled at me as tears came to my eyes. After I got over the initial shock, I spoke.

"I-I asked him and he s-said he didn't like you."

"You're fucking lying!" I flinched as she went to hit me again but her hand was stopped. I looked up to see it was Michael.

"He doesn't want to go out with you because he's obviously gay." Michael told her.

"That's not true. He can't be fully gay, maybe bi." Bridget replied. While they argued, I tried to hurry up and run to my room but Tom stopped me.

"How did you two meet?" He asked me.

"I-I got lost and h-he offered me a ride in his car."

"So," Michael said, bringing my attention to him. "You expect us to believe that you got lost and he just happen to pull up next to you and offer you a ride." I nodded my head and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Even after all of those stories about people getting abducted like that, you still got in the car."

"I-I was scared a-and he said that he was heading to school s-so I-"

"You're such a fucking liar." He said, walking past me. "You know what? We have a special place for liars here."

"B-But I'm not lying." I said as Tom and John, picked me up. They were stronger than me but I still had to put up a fight. I managed to struggle out of Tom's grip but Michael grabbed me, squeezing my arm, hard. They took me over to the steps and Sally opened the cupboard under the stairs. I tried to beg them to let me go but they just threw me in the dark empty space.

"You ruin everything you touch. You ruin this house and you ruined my chances with James. You should've just died with your parents." Sally told me before she shut the door, locking it. I couldn't believe she said that to me. I couldn't hold back the tears after she said that.

I took off my book bag and held it close to me as I cried. I couldn't decide whether I wanted my old life back or I wanted James to help me. All I knew was, I didn't want to be in here. It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair. I've never done anything bad in my life. I fell to the ground and continued to cry into my book bag, praying that someone would let me out. But of course they wouldn't, even if they opened it and saw me in here, they'd probably close it before I could get out.

"Please, let me out." I begged through the tears.

"I wouldn't do much talking, wouldn't want to die in there." I heard Michael say.

I gasped and scooted back to the wall, clutching my book bag, trying to muffle my sobbing. I could feel my heart start to beat faster at the thought of dying in here. I spent who knows how long in here, trying to calm myself.

They couldn't leave me in here forever, could they?

The school would call and say I wasn't showing up. They probably won't let me out until morning. I could feel a fresh set of tears coming back as my stomach growled. I opened my book bag and felt around to see if I had anything to eat in it. I gasped when my hand got stabbed by something. I reached in with my other hand and it felt like a sharp pencil. I sucked on my finger as I felt it start to bleed before I laid my book bag on the ground and decided to rest my head against it, hoping to fall asleep. I had to listen to my stomach growl a few more times before I finally went to sleep, my eyes fixated on the light coming from up under the door.

* * *

I opened my eyes to total darkness. There wasn't even light coming from up under the door anymore. I sat up and wiped my face of my tears. I grabbed my book bag and moved over to where the door should be before pushing on it.

When the door swung open, I took a breath of fresh air and quickly crawled out of the small space, closing the door behind me. I sat there, up against the side of the stairs, wondering if anyone knew if I was in there. I could still smell the faint remnants of dinner lingering in the air before I was distracted by the sound of my stomach.

I knew if I would've tried to make something to eat my foster-father would come down here and tell me to go to bed. I really didn't want to wake them up at the moment, so I just moved slowly into the kitchen, sitting down. I glanced at my book bag still leaning against the stairs before the phone was in my line of vision.

I was supposed to call James.

He probably hates me like everyone else now. I slumped down in my seat, ignoring my stomach before rubbing my cold hands together. I put them in my pocket and felt the paper that he gave me and got the urge to call him. It had to be past midnight right about this time. I grabbed the house phone off of the counter and leaned up against the wall. I looked at the time to see that it was actually around two in the morning.

Even though I mentally told myself not to call him, my fingers were pressing the buttons for his number. I looked at the paper and back at the phone before pressing the talk button. As the phone rang, my heart was beating faster with regret as I slid down the wall, onto the floor. I was probably waking him up.

What if it makes him mad?

What if he curses me out?

What if-

"Hello?" James said, almost in a whisper. It was clear he just woke up by his voice.

"James." I said as I instantly started crying. He didn't sound mad.

"Carlos? What's going on? Why are you calling so late? Are you okay?" James' voice sounded more concerned and alert.

"I'm s-sorry for calling so late. I-I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine but you have to tell me what's going on."

"I-I...th-they."

"Slow down, take a deep breath, and start from the beginning." I did as instructed before I spoke.

"When you left, Sally got mad at me a-and she hit me. She was going to do it again but Michael stopped her. I-I tried to go to my room and Tom stopped me and asked me how I met you. I told them the truth and they said that I was lying. T-then they threw me in the closet under the stairs and l-locked me in there."

"How long were you in there?" James asked. His voice was void of any type of emotion.

"I-I was in there for a while and I went to sleep and...I just got out."

"You didn't eat dinner?"

"N-no." I said before I started crying again. I could hear rustling on the other end as I tried to stop myself from crying anymore before I heard him speak.

"What would you want to eat?"

"I really like chicken nuggets b-but we don't have any. Wait...why?"

"Because that's what I'm bringing you and we're going to handle this."

"Huh?"

"I'll see you soon, okay?" I guess I didn't have a choice in stopping him.

"O-Okay." I said before the phone call ended. I held the phone in my hand as Sally's words from earlier came into my head.

_"You ruin everything you touch. You ruin this house and you ruined my chances with James. You should've just died with your parents."_ My lip trembled as I tried to fight off the tears that evidently came a few seconds later. That had to be the worst thing she's ever said to me. The worst thing anyone has ever said to me.

I got up from the floor and put the phone back before going into the living room, sitting on the couch and pulling my feet up. I was there for a while before I heard a car pull up. I got up and looked out the window to see James' car. I went to the door and slowly unlocked it and opened it, trying not to make a lot of noise. James locked his car before he walked in, holding McDonald's and a soda. I closed and locked the door behind him as he sat the food down on the coffee table. When I turned around, he pulled me in for a hug. I couldn't help but cry in his arms.

"Shh, it's okay." He whispered in my ear as he held me close. We stood there for a minute before I finally broke the hug as my stomach growled.

"I brought you some chicken nuggets and a coke, I hope that's okay."

"Thank you." I said as he handed me the items. I didn't want to eat downstairs because everything echoes, so I headed upstairs with James behind me, taking off his leather jacket.

Luckily, I had the room to myself but when everyone is awake, it doesn't seem that way. Even if the door is closed, they walk in. I walked into my room and James closed the door behind us, throwing his jacket on the edge of the bed. He walked over to my window, opening the blinds, letting in the moonlight. I sat down on my bed and began eating my food while James started playing something on his phone. I started to wonder if he was going to get in trouble because of me. His mom is probably going to be worried sick, when she wakes up and he's not there.

"James..."

"Yeah."

"Your mom didn't stop you from leaving this late?" I asked and he gave a small laugh.

"Nah, she's in New York on a business trip."

"Oh." I said before I went back to eating. Once I was finished, I got up and threw my stuff in the trash. I sat down on my bed and watched James as he typed away at his phone.

"Since you know where my mom is, where are your parents? I mean, if you know where they are."

"I knew them but they died in a car accident."

"And you ended up here." I nodded my head, looking down.

"You didn't have any family that could take you in?"

"N-No, we have a small family. The only people that could've taken me where my grandparents but they died about a year ago."

"Oh man, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." James scooted closer and moved my chin up so my eyes met his.

"It's not. It's obviously hurting you and me bringing it up doesn't help."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. We stayed like this for a moment as I tried not to cry. He laid down on my pillow and I laid down on his chest, letting him rub my back until I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up to the sound of my alarm, I felt James moving. I leaned up to see him about to cut it off.

"It's fine. I need to get up and get ready for school." I told him and he nodded.

I turned it off and climbed off the bed, heading to the bathroom with my towel and wash cloth. I always woke up before anyone so I can have the bathroom to myself. I yawned as I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the shower. I washed my body of the filth that was in that closet and the filth of yesterday. I was happy that James came over but I felt like I was a burden on him. He could be at home, still in bed. But here, I woke him up with the alarm. I couldn't help but think about how much my life has changed. I felt a few tears fall from my eyes and mix with the water as I washed up.

Once I was finished, I got out and dried off. I wiped the steam off of the mirror after drawing a C into it. I brushed my teeth and fixed my hair while I was in the bathroom. I made sure the towel was secure around my waist before I opened the bathroom door and did sort of tip-toe run to my room. When I walked in, I felt myself instantly blush as James looked at me. I closed the door and moved to my closet, not making eye contact with him. I could still feel his eyes on me though. I grabbed my underwear and turned to look at him.

"I'm guessing you don't want me to look." He said and I nodded. "You are too adorable." I could feel myself blush even more as he covered his eyes. I quickly dropped my towel and put on my underwear almost at the same time. I took my towel and hung it up before looking for my school clothes.

"Can I look now?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

"You know," He said, getting up from the bed. "You shouldn't be ashamed of your body. It's very nice."

"I'm not ashamed but thank you."

"Yes you are. Look at how you're getting as I get closer to you."

"That's because I'm half-naked in front of you."

"And you're ashamed of your body."

"James."

"Okay, you don't have to say it but I just want to let you know that you don't have to feel this way because you're smoking hot and I like your body." I felt myself blush even more at his words. I could hear footsteps outside my door and I started to panic.

"James, I have to hide you."

"Why?"

"Because they can't know you're here, please?" He sighed before moving into the closet. I closed the doors, mouthing the words thank you. I left a crack in them so he'd still be able to breathe and it wouldn't get stuffy. Before I had time to move to my bed, my door opened and I quickly kicked James' jacket under the bed. Like I said before, no knocking or anything.

"What did I tell you about steaming up the bathroom?" Michael asked as he walked up to me.

"And how did you get out of your new room."

"That's not my new room."

"Oh, it damn sure looks like it. Don't think that you're only going to be spending one night in there. You better get use to it. I suggest you take a blanket and a pillow, maybe even some snacks." I could feel tears brim in my eyes at everything he was saying. "Never mind how you got out, I warned you about steaming up the bathroom, making everything hot and gross for everyone else."

"I-I'm sorry, I woke up a little later an-"

"I don't care and for god's sake, put on some clothes, you look disgusting." I couldn't help but cover up my body with my arms as much as I could.

"Michael! He did it again! Now my hair is going to be frizzy!" I heard Sally yell from the bathroom.

"I'm handling it!" He yelled back as I took the chance to glance at the closet, hoping James was getting the message to stay put. Michael turned back to me before I had time to turn back so he grabbed my jaw and forced me to look at him. His grip got tighter before he spoke, "No one likes it when you take your morning showers because you slow everyone else down. I'm pretty sure no one even likes you. The first time you did this I told you what was going to happen, right?"

"But, please, I couldn't take one last night because I was locked in-"

"Your new room."

"Stop saying that!"

"Are you raising your voice at me?" He asked before his fingers were around my neck.

I felt my tears fall as I tried to pry away his hands but they only got tighter. He let me go and I fell to the ground. I could see James fingers on the closet door and the light was shining enough for me to see the angry look on his face. I shook my head when he began to move the door, telling him not to do anything.

"Get. Up." Michael told me. I stood up and looked down at the floor, trying to stop myself from crying more than I was.

"I don't know who you think you are since you've been with that James guy but it's going to stop." I looked up at him at the mention of James and he narrowed his eyes as he finished off his sentence. I shook my head because I could see the closet doors opening even more out of the corner of my eye.

"Are you telling me no?" Michael asked and I had to hold back the gasp I had.

"No, I-" His fingers were back around my throat and his grip tightened, cutting off my breathing. The closet door burst open and James came running full speed towards Michael. A split second later, James was on top of Michael punching him in the face.

"James! Stop!" I said, grabbing his arm before he could deliver another punch to Michael's bruising face. He had to have hit him about six times before I could really get him off.

I moved James back, away from Michael so he could calm down while Michael collected himself. I could hear rapid footsteps and the next thing I knew, John came running in, heading straight for James. James dodged John's punch before punching John in the stomach and in the face. I jumped in and forced James away from John, who was now lying on the ground. As I forced James back, I heard a gasp. I turned to see that it was Sally.

"Oh my god!" Of course her scream bought more people to my room. Almost all of the kids were now in my room, staring at me. I realized that I was still in my underwear, which made everything even more awkward but I had to focus on calming James down.

"Take deep breaths."

"Did he hurt you?"

"A little but- James, no. I'm fine." I told him as I held him back from hitting Michael again.

"What the hell is going on?" I turned to see that it was my foster-mother. A few seconds later, my foster-father came walking in. He looked at Michael and at John before looking at me and James. I held James back with my whole body as I looked at my foster-father.

"I can explain."

"Carlos, you have a boy in your room, your brothers are on the floor, and you're half-naked."

"I can explain though. Michael and John just-"

"I don't need excuses." My foster-father told me.

"But I-"

"Who is he?" My foster-mother asked, interrupting me.

"This is James."

"His boyfriend." Sally added. My foster-father looked at me, shocked, and so did my foster-mother.

"We didn't do anything, I swear."

"I walk in here and you're half-naked with your boyfriend in the room and you expect me to believe that nothing happened."

"Yes, I-"

"Thirty minutes." My foster-father told me.

"Huh?"

"Thirty minutes until I expect you to be OUT OF THIS HOUSE." James moved to walk past me but my foster-father held his hand up.

"Both of you."

"What?" James asked him, speaking for me since I was speechless.

"Both of you have thirty minutes to get out of this house."

"You can't do that." James told him.

"Yes, he can." I said in almost a whisper as my eyes filled with tears once again.

"How?"

"Because I'm 18, my birthday is today."

"Thirty minutes." He reminded us as Sally got Michael and John off the floor.

Once everyone left, the reality of everything hit me and I dropped to my knees and started crying harder than normal. I felt James crouch down in front of me and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be okay. I promise."

* * *

**A/N: Poor Carlos. I promise you there will be happier times. I can't wait for the love triangle. There's going to be so much more to come so make sure you keep an eye out. Oh and make sure you look at the new story ideas on my page and maybe send me a message about one that you would like to read. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I can't believe this is only the third chapter. I was going to break this into two chapter but I felt like it would be an instant cut off and it just didn't flow. I have been so busy with college but it's been so much fun. I know you want to get on with reading so I'll end it here. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

I clung to James as I cried for almost ten minutes. He stood up and moved me over to the bed before going over to my closet. I sat there for a minute before I realized that he was packing my clothes.

"J-James, what are you doing?"

"I'm helping you pack."

"Why?"

"Because, I feel bad for all of this. If I would've listened to you, none of this would've happened." That was the last thing he said before he finished packing all of my things into my suitcases I brought here. I grabbed the things I wanted to make sure I had and put them in the bag.

By now, James had all of my clothes that were hung up, neatly folded in the bag. He grabbed everything out of the drawers and put them in another suitcase before zipping it up. I didn't have much to begin with but he seemed to pack it all. He lined up my bags by the door before he came over to me as I sat on my bed. He kneeled in front of me and wiped my tears.

"I'm so sorry."

"5 MINUTES!" I heard my foster-father yell from downstairs, making more tears fall.

"Please stop crying." James pleaded. I could hear the pain in his voice.

"I-I can't." I said, covering my face. I felt him place clothes on my lap before he moved away.

"Carlos." I uncovered my face to see Tom was at the door.

"Don't say anything. We're just about to leave so let him get dressed. If I come back and he tells me you did or said something to him, you know what's going to happen." James threatened him as he put on his jacket.

Tom backed up and headed back down the hall. James turned to me and pointed to the clothes he put in my lap. While he was gone, I put on the clothes before sitting back down on the bed to put on my shoes. Once they were on, James came back in and I noticed my bags were gone.

"Come on." He said, holding his hand out for me.

I grabbed it and he squeezed my hand a little as we stepped out into the hall. The day I got here, I wanted to leave so badly and go back to my old life. Now, I just want to have a place where I can call home, or at least have people who treat me like family. I never imagined that I would be kicked out of here.

When they first brought me in, everyone seemed so nice and now as I walk past them with James holding my hand, I can see the true evil behind their eyes. I looked down at my feet as James guided me out of the house. It was still a little dark which reminded me how early it was. The cold chill of night came over my skin, causing me to get the chills all over.

James opened the door for me and I climbed in. Once he closed the door, I turned to see everyone standing there. My foster-mother had her hands in her robe pockets as she and her husband looked at James. The other foster kids must've continued getting ready for school. I looked down as I heard James speak to them.

"Just so you know, Carlos was telling the truth."

"Why should we believe you?" I heard my foster-father say.

"Because, I have nothing to hide and there would be no point in lying now that you've kicked him out. The only reason why I was over here was because he called me, crying. He hadn't eaten and spent most of the night under your stairs. I bet you didn't even know that he was missing."

"They told us he wasn't feeling well."

"So you didn't go check on him? You didn't bring him dinner afterwards? Of course not. Listen, I don't want to tell you how to run things but I suggest you two stop taking in kids just for the money you get from the government."

"We're not doing this just for the money." My foster mom told him.

"Oh really? Then explain to me how you were able to afford those expensive diamond earrings in your ears with more children than I can count on my hands." James replied, stunning them. He turned and walked around the car, getting into the driver seat. He sighed as he sat back in the seat before he grabbed my hand. I turned to him and he offered me a smile, trying to cheer me up.

"James, where are you taking me?"

"To my house." He said, putting the car in drive.

"James, I-"

"I refuse to let you go to another home that isn't going to treat you right." He told me as he drove off. I couldn't help but look back at my foster parents, walk back into their home. I brought my attention back to our conversation to keep myself from crying again.

"But won't your mom be-"

"My mom won't be back for a while and by then you'll be settled in. Besides, she's going to love you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know how she is."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry for all of this. I will make it up to you."

"You already have."

"No, I haven't. I, not only got you kicked out, but on your birthday."

"You didn't know."

"Well, now I do and I have to make it better than this."

"You really don't have to."

"I want to. As a boyfriend, I want to make sure you're happy and I know right now you aren't." He was right about that at least. I wasn't happy but it still wasn't his problem but I didn't have any left in me to resist. I leaned my head on hand as my elbow rested on the arm rest. When we stopped at a red light, James leaned over and kissed my forehead, making me smile. He continued to drive and I started to doze off.

I open my eyes to see that we've stopped in the drive way. My eyes widen in shock as I looked at the house in front of us. It was huge. James chuckled as he opened the door. He walked over and opened my door as I stared at the house in front of me. I felt James take my hand and pull me from the car. He closed the door and grabbed my bags from the trunk.

"Come on." He said, gesturing to the door. We walked up the small pathway, passing some flowers and by the door was a bush on each side. James sat one of my bags down and fished his key out of his pocket, unlocking the door and gesturing for me to go in as he grabbed my bag. I walked into the dark house and tried to make out something before James cut on the light. I gasped as I looked up at the huge crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Awesome, isn't it." James said, smiling as he closed the door, sitting my bags down.

"I'll give you a quick tour." I nodded my head before following him.

"To the right is the way to the dinning room. It's fancy and barely used." I peaked in before following him.

"That's the stairs, obviously." He said, as we walked past them. There was one on both sides and they curved up onto the second floor that looked like the middle part was used as a balcony. As we walked under it James pointed to the left.

"That's the kitchen and here's the living room. There are bathrooms everywhere and there is one room that is off-limits. I don't know why I'm telling you because the door is locked anyway so nevermind."

"Um, okay."

"Outside those doors is the backyard which you can go check out later." He said before turning and walking back the way he came.

"Lets go upstairs." He said, grabbing my bags. I took a few from him before following him up the stairs.

"To the left is my mom's room and the room that's off-limits. There's also a door that leads to my mom's bathroom. To the better side of the house is a lounge room at the end of the hall and right here." James said, opening a door.

"This will be your room." I felt my jaw drop as he showed me the room. There was a queen sized bed with white sheets and a walk in closet. James put my things in there and I put the bags I had in there too.

"The best part is my room is right across from yours." James said, walking into the other room, smiling at me. I furrowed my eyebrows when I heard something scratching against the hardwood floors of the hallway. I almost screamed when a big dog came running into my room growling before jumping on me.

"Storm, heel!" James yelled. The dog climbed off of me, allowing me to sit up off the floor. James came over and grabbed her by her collar.

"I'm so sorry, I guess I should've introduced her first."

"It's fine." I said, standing up.

"You're shaking." He told me as he grabbed my hand.

"She scared me." He smiled and hugged me.

"Well, her name is Storm. Her intentions mean well but she doesn't realize her strength." We stopped hugging and I crouched down to her. She ran up to me and started licking my face. I pushed her face away from mine and stood up.

"She's definitely friendly." I told him as I wiped my face.

"She's a Cane Corso and we got her as a guard dog but you see how well that went." I couldn't help but laugh at his words as the dog jumped back on forth, wanting to play.

"Why do you call her storm?"

"Because if you get a close enough look, her eyes look like little blue storms and her fur looks like a storm cloud." I smiled down at her and she wagged her tail, looking up at me.

"Come on, Storm, time to leave Carlos alone. I know you're pretty tired since the alarm went off, so I'll let you go to sleep." He told me and I gave him a confused look.

"What about school?"

"It's your birthday. You aren't allowed to go to school today." I nodded my head and let a smile come to my face. It would be nice to at least have this for my birthday. As James headed for the door, I stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Can you lay with me, at least until I fall asleep, please?"

"Sure." He said and I smiled, staring into his loving eyes.

"But after you fall asleep, I have to go and walk Storm and stuff."

"Okay." I said as he laid on the bed and I laid next to him. He pulled me closer to him and I laid against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Everything was happening so fast in my life and it seemed like when I was like this, everything had slowed down to a nice steady pace. Then, my eye lids felt heavy and everything was dark but I could still hear his steady heartbeat.

When I woke up, I was gripping one of the pillows on the bed and I had my legs around it. It took me a minute to register that my pants and shirt were off and I was in my underwear. I let go of the pillow and sat up. James and Storm were gone and I looked over at the alarm clock next to the bed to see that there was a letter on it. I picked up the letter and opened it.

"Morning birthday boy, it was so hard to leave you sleeping because you look like an angel. You were getting a little hot under all your clothes so I took them off and snuggled you into the sheets. I hope you didn't mind. When you wake up, come down stairs, I have a surprise. Oh and I put all of your things away for you."

I couldn't help but smile as I put the letter down and looked for my clothes. I headed to the dresser to see that it only had my underwear and pajamas in it. I headed to the closet and gasped as I opened it to see that it was a walk-in closet. I cut on the light and walked in to see all of my clothes hung up. I grabbed a purple shirt and some black jeans and my purple converse. I had a thing for purple. Once, I was dressed, I stepped out of my room and I heard something ring. It sounded like a bell. I headed for the stairs and once I was down them, I turned, heading into the living room.

"James-"

"SURPRISE!" I jumped in shock before I looked at everyone. I didn't know anyone here. I sighed when I saw James smiling at me. He walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"I know you don't know anyone here but I figured that a friend of mine could be a friend of yours. Happy Birthday." He was smiling at me and I still was shocked before I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Carlos-"

"Thank you so much, James." I told him as I hugged him tight. He hugged me back and the room was filled with everyone 'awwing'.

* * *

The party was in full swing and I was walking around with James being introduced to everyone; some of them telling me about how they met James. James has a lot of friends and some of them looked like they've killed someone before. Some of them had tattoos everywhere, one even had one on his face. There was one person who looked nice and we were walking up to him now.

"Hey, Logan." James called out and he turned to us with a smile.

"Hey, James. Happy Birthday, Carlos."

"Thank you."

"Carlos, this is my best friend, Logan. If you need anyone to talk to, just call him."

"I know how James can be and sooner or later, he's going to piss you off. Just call me when he does and I'll treat you real nice." Logan said before he winked at me. My eyes widened in shock and he laughed.

"I'm kidding. But I really do know how James is. You have nothing to worry about. Once you've caught his attention, you have it forever. He doesn't show that much emotion and the fact that he's done all of this for you shows how much he cares for you."

"Okay, Logan. You can shut up now." James told him, making Logan laugh.

"Which is a little odd since he usually tells me everything and I've heard nothing about you up until earlier when he called me." I blushed and looked at the ground, knowing what he was going to ask.

"So, how long have you two been an item?" There it was.

"We've been together for about a few days." James told him and I just knew he was going to judge us.

"You two have that Romeo and Juliet love. That's amazing." I couldn't help but smile at him, blushing a little when he said love. Me and James haven't known each other that long and I can't help but fall for him. He's charming, kind, and loving to me when he barely knows me.

"I'll be right back." James told me before he stepped away.

"So, how did he get you? You both fuck and he has you around as his arm candy?" I turned to see there was some girl talking to me.

"Fuck off bitch." Another girl said before she grabbed her by her hair and pushed her away from me.

"Get her out of here." The girl told two guys who grabbed her.

"This is what happens when James invites _all _of his friends." The girl told Logan and he nodded.

"The guy has a big heart. He thinks too kindly of everyone."

"You would think he wouldn't, being in his situation." The girl said before Logan nudged her. She turned to me and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Camille, you must be the birthday boy."

"Yeah."

"Well, happy birthday."

"Thank you."

"Sorry about that chick, James invites people that he should really keep out of his life. They're nothing but trouble." Camille said before Logan pointed behind me. I turned around and the crowd spread out as James walked up to me, holding a birthday cake.

Everyone started to sing and I couldn't help but blush madly as he got closer. I watched him as he walked closer to me and I couldn't believe that all of this was real. I thought I would be spending my 18th birthday in my room alone, crying. But I'm here in a huge house surrounded by nice people and my boyfriend walking towards me with a birthday cake for me. I felt tears come to my eyes before I smiled at him. Everyone stopped singing as James came to a stop in front of me.

"Happy birthday, Carlos. Make a wish." He told me. I couldn't think of anything to wish for because James is giving me all I've ever wanted. To be loved again. I wish my life will stay like this for the rest of my life. I blew out the candles and everyone cheered. Someone took the cake from James and he walked up to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"You have presents that need opening." He told me.

"Really?"

"Yup, but I get to give you the first one." I looked around for someone to walk up with it before James turned my face to his. He started leaning forward and my heart-felt like it was about to burst as his lips connected with mine. For a second, I was in shock before I kissed him back.

My first kiss.

It was just like how the movies pictured, well, without the room turning into outside with fireworks blowing up. When he pulled away I couldn't help but blush with excitement, especially since people started cheering. I hid my face in his shirt as his arms tightened around me. I could feel him laughing and it made me smile. He grabbed my shoulders and I knew he was about to separate us, so I wrapped my arms around him.

"You know you have to let me go to get cake." I loosened my arms and he chuckled, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the kitchen. We walked into the kitchen and Logan handed me and James a piece of cake before we headed to the couch. James sat down first and I leaned into him while I ate my cake.

"So how is your eighteenth birthday so far?" James asked and I smiled at him.

"It's perfect." I leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Well it's about to get better."

"What?" I said before people started walking over with presents. They started to sit them on the coffee table in front of us and I looked at James.

"I told everyone about some things you might like and some things you might need." I didn't know what to say. James got all of these people, who had no idea who I was, to buy me presents for my birthday.

"Well, open them." He said, eating some of his cake. I sat my cake down on his lap before I scooted to the edge of the couch and reached for the first present. It was a small box covered in purple in blue wrapper.

"That's from me." A girl said with a smile. I opened it to see that it was a Jolly Rancher candle that smelled like watermelon. That was one present out of who knows how many.

* * *

I couldn't help but gasp as I opened another fantastic present. It was a Macbook Pro laptop. I had already got an iPhone, and iHome, an iPad, and now this. Not to mention all the other gifts I already unwrapped, like, a candy dispenser, shoes, clothes, and accessories. I'm guessing James gave them my sizes because everything fit.

"The last one is from me." Logan said and I smiled as I opened it. I instanly got confused once all of the wrapper was off.

"A hamster cage?" I asked and he nodded.

"But I don't have a hamster." Logan looked at James in shock and James smiled at me.

"You do now." He said before he put the cake on the table and got up. I was in shock when he walked over to me with a tiny orange-brown and white hamster moving in his hand.

"Be gentle, she's a little scared with all of the noise but she's very friendly." He told me as he held his hands out. I did the same and almost couldn't contain my excitement when the hamster crawled into my hand.

"You can put her in the ball for now since the cage isn't built." Logan said, handing me a hamster ball.

Once she was in it, I put her on the floor and watched her roll around. Storm walked around the couch but before she could get to the hamster, James told her to sit next to him. I was surprised at how well she listened to him. Everyone started the party up again and James wanted me to dance with him when a slow dance came on. Everyone made way for us and he put his hands on my waist while I laid my arms on his shoulders.

"I can't believe you did all of this for me." I told him and he smiled.

"Can I tell you something?" I nodded and he continued.

"When I first saw you, it was like seeing a lost angel, wandering in the streets. I saw all the crap you've been going through and when I saw you walking, looking terrified, I knew I had to do something. I have to admit that this escalated quicker than it should have but I knew you couldn't stay living like that. Even though we haven't been together for that long, I want you to know that this relationship isn't like any other. What we have is something special. As fast as we're moving I feel like it's only right that I feel this way. What I'm trying to say is...I love you. Now, I know it's way too soon in the relationship for this but I can't help it. It was like love at first sight with me. I'm not going to pressure you into saying it back and nothing will change if you don't." I couldn't believe what I was hearing but there was something in the back of my mind and I had to get it out before I responded to him.

"Um, can I ask you something first?"

"Sure."

"Uh, someone said something to me earlier and it made me think about us. I mean, us being here and-"

"Carlos, you're not making sense."

"A girl said that you just want me around for arm candy and sex."

"What? Who?" He asked and I couldn't help but look down as he got an angry look on his face.

"Camille kicked her out but I-"

"Carlos, look at me." He said, moving me to face him.

"Yes, you are the most gorgeous person I've ever seen and I'm proud to call you my boyfriend. To say that I haven't thought about having sex with you would be a lie but that's not why I wanted to be with you. Whoever that person was is probably jealous of you and they wanted to mess with you. I love you because you are nothing but a kind and genuine person who deserves to be happy. When I first saw your smile, I knew that I wouldn't be able to live without seeing that smile everyday. When you're sad, my heart aches to make you smile again. I'm one hundred percent sure that sex with you will be amazing but that's something that won't be rushed and it will happen whenever you're ready. I also don't want you to feel like you have to have sex with me since we're together. If we ever go too far and you're not comfortable with it, just tell me and I promise you, I'll back off." I smiled and pulled him close to me, kissing him. When we broke apart, he smiled at me.

"I love you too and I'm not just saying that because you said it. I've just been holding myself back from saying it because I didn't know if it was too soon. I really wanted to say it when I saw all of this. I mean, so many gifts and happiness today wasn't something I saw coming at all."

"I told you, I always want to see you smile and today was just as great for me as it was for you...maybe a little more for you." He said, smiling. We continued to slow dance for a while before James looked at the time.

"If you want to go to school tomorrow, we have to end the party now." I sighed but nodded. He was right, staying up late wouldn't be the right thing to do since I will have to catch up what I missed today. James grabbed my hand and lead me towards the radio. He turned the music down, getting everyone's attention.

"As much as we would love for this party to continue, all good things must come to an end. I want everyone to drive safe and thank you for coming." James told them.

"Thank you, everyone for everything." I added before saying goodbye to everyone. The last two people were Camille and Logan. When they walked up to me, Logan asked to see my new phone. He put his and Camille's numbers in it. James had his number already in it when I first got it.

"Don't be afraid to call us if you want to talk about anything." Camille said before she gave me a hug.

"Same here." Logan said, hugging me as well.

Once they were gone, James followed them to the door, closing and locking it. I chuckled at Logan's comment about how they're old enough to lock the doors themselves before James closed it in his face. I looked around for my hamster, who I decided to name Honey because that was the color of her fur.

"Whatcha looking for?" James asked as he walked up to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Honey."

"It might be some in the kitchen."

"No, that's what I named my hamster."

"Oh, I asked some of my friends to set up the cage when I saw her sleep in the ball."

"When was this?"

"When you stopped dancing to go use the bathroom. I think they took her upstairs to your room because of the music, along with the rest of your things."

"Oh, that's nice of them and you."

"Yeah." He said, slowly getting closer to me. I knew we were going to kiss, I had a feeling we were but I had to stop him.

"We have to clean up." I told him, putting a hand on his chest.

"The maid is going to clean everything while we're at school." He said, continuing to lean.

"Oh, well, I-"

"Just kiss me and stop worrying about everything." I let him connect our lips and there was something more than what our other kisses had. He pulled me closer to him as the kiss deepened. I felt his hands go down and before I knew it, he was carrying me to the stairs. He broke our kiss because of lack of air and I gasped when his lips went to my neck and he started sucking on it. It made a tingle run through my whole body and I moaned. I hid my face in his shoulder out of embarrassment because it was something I've never done before. We reached the top of the steps and I could feel myself getting hard. I didn't realize where we were headed until he laid me out on the bed. He was on top of me as he kissed and sucked on my neck.

"J-James." I moaned which made him suck harder. I put my hands on his shoulders and gave a slight push and he got the message. He pulled off my neck and look down at me.

"C-Can we stop here? I don't think I'm ready for more."

"Of course." He leaned down and gave me a light kiss.

"Maybe we can try more after our date."

"Isn't that tomorrow?" He asked and I nodded.

"We can go after school and I think I have the perfect thing." He smiled at me and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm so happy I met you."

"Me too." He said, giving me another kiss before he climbed off of me. I sat up and watched him head to the door, just as Storm walked in. James watched her as she walked up to me and laid down at my feet.

"Okay well, I guess you have some company for the night."

"Goodnight, Carlos."

"Goodnight." I told James before I got up and headed into the bathroom. I cut on the light and gasped. Storm jumped up and ran into the bathroom, only to turn around and look at me.

"Sorry, I've never seen a bathroom like this." I told her and she walked back out of the bathroom, making me chuckle as I got undressed to get in the shower. The bathroom was all a cream color with a jacuzzi tub that I will definitely be trying before the weekend is over.

* * *

James POV

"Logan, I know."

"I'm serious James. I don't want to see this boy get hurt. He's nice."

"He's fucking amazing."

"And I know you love him."

"I told him that and he loves me too."

"I bet you did, James, I bet you did."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm just saying, I didn't say you two had that Romeo & Juliet love because it sounds cute."

"I know."

"You know what happened to them."

"Yes, Logan, everyone knows what happened to them. Look, I gotta go, I have to get ready for school."

"Romeo had to get ready for school too."

"No he didn't, shut up."

* * *

**A/N: Things are getting a little interesting on James part. This is only the beginning. The things I have planned for this story is going to be crazy. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


End file.
